Adventures of Jack Sparrow3: Kali Tahn's Fury
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: After meeting up with Barbossa, Jack and the crew are headed for Singapore to meet Kali Tahn. After they find out what she's up to, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and a new friend must stop her, in order to save the world from total destruction.....
1. Nearing Singapore

**Note: PLEASE go and read Adventures of Jack Sparrow: Saving Will Turner & The Curse of Bloody Bones BEFORE you read this story! You'll be very confused if ya don't. Enjoy!**

**Note: There is Chinese, Italian, and Spanish in this story. I will post the translations for every chapter at the bottom. The Chinese will look like question marks, or anything else, because this site couldn't post the symbols. So, don't freak when you see it, savvy? **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obviously, Kali Tahn and Captain Sao Feng are already in Singapore. The Empress was spotted a few days before, heading in the same direction we're going," explained Barbossa. He sat down parallel to Jack. He took a swig of his rum bottle.

"But why did Feng leave me in the cell? Why didn't he take me to Kali Tahn?" asked Jack.

"Like I've said before, Jack, she likes a worthy opponent. She wanted to see if you could even get out of that cell." Barbossa shot a glare at him. "If it weren't for me, you'd already be dead."

Jack slightly shrugged, then looked down. Barbossa offered him the bottle. Just as Jack was reaching for it, something jumped from the top of the bookshelf of his cabin, and knocked the rum bottle out of Barbossa's hand. The bottle fell with a crash and splash. Jack frowned.

"Bloody monkey!" he yelled. Jack loaded his pistol, but before he could shoot at it, it landed on Barbossa's shoulder. Jack tucked his pistol away in slight anger.

"So this is where Jack ended up after ya marooned me in the Locker, aye?" Barbossa questioned.

"Aye," Jack mumbled. "So, where will we find them in Singapore"

"Well," Barbossa said, pulling out a cloth from his pocket, "they left us a message. The first part of it is in English, but the rest is in Chinese. I can't make it out. Here's what I can make out."

'Jack Sparrow. You have been chosen to fight Kali Tahn. You will indeed find us in Singapore. This is where you should look:  
?????? K.???T. ?'

"Then the rest is in Chinese, and that's it," Barbossa finished.

"Man overboard!" They heard Gibbs yell from the crow's nest. They came above deck to see what Gibbs was yelling about.

Gibbs saw them and said, "Capt'n, you better come look at this!"

Jack ran to the side of the deck and looked. A Chinese man, scratched and bruised, was floating on a plank of wood.

"Well, go get him!" Jack ordered.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned.

"A man is overboard," Barbossa explained. Elizabeth looked out at the man. Memories flashed in her head. Norrington saving Will from the water; her meeting Will; and her finding the medallion, which led her to meeting Jack. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the door to the cargo hold. Jack caught her just in time.

"You alright, luv?" he asked. Elizabeth gently smiled.

"Yes, now that I'm in your arms," she whispered. She leaned in, and they kissed. Barbossa stared at Jack, and uncertainty crossed his face.

"Here he is Captain," Ragetti announced. Pintel laid the Chinese man upon the deck. Jack slightly pushed on his chest a few times, and water came spewing from his mouth. Jack smiled with pride.

"I call that CPR! Chest Pushing Rescue!" he said. Barbossa rolled his eyes and bent over the man, and helped him up.

"Are you okay, sailor?" Gibbs asked.

"??????????!" yelled the man.

"We don't understand you, sailor," Gibbs explained.

"??!" he yelled again. Jack just stared at the man.

"??…?…?…????…???" Jack tried to ask him. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti just stared at Jack, very confused and amazed.

"???????" the man asked. Jack hesitated.

"??" Jack replied, and showed him his tattoo.

"????!!" The man smiled. Then, his face became serious.

"??….???…" He then laughed, and disappeared with a blue poof.

"What was that about Jack? I didn't know you could speak Chinese," Barbossa said.

"You didn't ask, mate," Jack replied. Elizabeth just stared in shock.

"So, what does this letter say, Jack?" Barbossa asked. Jack grabbed it from him, and read it out loud:

The heart of the drunk, where the moonlight shines through. Where two women stand; stand but not move. Glorious colors of Asian beasts, decorate the entrance. When you enter, jump to the right in an instant.  
Walk forward ten paces, stand near that table. The initials of K.T. will be there, along with a cable. On the table, slap it three times, then who you seek, is who you will find.

Jack looked at all of them.

"What does it mean?" Pintel questioned.

"It means," Jack paused, "we need to find this bar in Singapore. Then, we'll find Kali Tahn."

------------------------------------------------

_Translations:_

_Man: I am a messenger. I am looking for Jack Sparrow. Tell me where he is or you will die!_

_Man (cont'd) : Tell me where he is! Now! _

_Jack: Are you...looking...for...Jack Sparrow...sailor? _

_Man: Yes! Do you know him?_

_Jack: Yes._

_Man: Aye! I've found you!_

_Man (cont'd): You need to pay attention to that note, because Sao wants you. So does Miss Tahn. Remember...Singapore...  
_


	2. Club Silver Dragon

The Black Pearl made port in one of Singapore's docks. Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth made their way to the middle of the city.

"So, how are we going to find this bar, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Remember the riddle, luv? 'The heart of the drunk, where moonlight shines through. Where two women stand; stand but not move.' So, we find the best bar in this city. And somewhere near the bar, there should be two women," he finished. A short smile came across Barbossa's face. He glanced at Elizabeth, saw the look on her face(which was directed towards him), and his smile faded.

As they looked around the city, many men whistled when Elizabeth walked by. Jack started to get tired of it, so he pulled up his sleeve(showing his tattoo), and folded his arms so the men could see it. He heard no more whistling and grinned.

They walked around for hours.

"Jack, please let me rest. My feet are killing me," Elizabeth slightly complained.

"Alright, Lizzie. Just for a minute," Jack answered.

"But Jack, we must keep moving if we are to find the bar!" Barbossa explained.

"Calm down mate. I'll just ask a local." Jack looked around until he saw a man just sitting on some steps, looking at the stars. Jack walked up to him.

"?????????????????" he asked. The man looked at him drunkenly.

"???" The man said, and he pointed up. Jack then realized that the man wasn't looking at the stars. He was staring at a sign that said??????, or Club Silver Dragon. Two, beautiful women were painted on the sign. Jack smiled widely.

"Elizabeth! Barbossa! We found it!!!" he exclaimed. Everyone on the street looked at him like he was on fire.

"????????" he lied. The people went on with their business. Barbossa and Elizabeth approached Jack with smiles.

"Alright, mates, we're here. Now, before we go inside, let's refer back to the riddle. 'Glorious colors of Asian beasts, decorate the entrance. When you enter, jump to the right in an instant.'" They all looked at the entrance. Beautiful dragons in assorted colors decorated the border of the door. Jack looked back at them.

"Shall I go first?" he asked. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth nodded yes. Jack slowly crept in. Remembering what the riddle said, he immediately jumped to the right. Nothing happened. He just shrugged, and signaled Elizabeth to come in. Elizabeth did the same, and so did Barbossa.

Jack led them, and within ten paces, they came to a table. The initials K. T. were scratched into the wooden table. Jack slapped the table three times, but no one came. He pondered for a moment, then it came to him.

He picked up the cable, and slapped the table three times. A unique sound echoed throughout the bar. Everyone became silent. Footsteps rustled on the second floor. A woman sprang down from above, right in front of a man.

"????," the man said. The woman turned around. Her jade eyes glowed like fire, yet they were so beautiful. Her dark black hair hung in a pony tail, but her bangs fell over her cheeks. Her lips glowed a fiery red, and her skin had a tint of tan. Everyone stepped out of her way as she stepped up to Jack.

"?????" she ordered, and briskly walked off. Jack started walking after her, and signaled Barbossa and Elizabeth to follow him.

They soon came to a room filled with scented candles. The woman sat down on a dragon decorated chair. She flinched her finger, and three chairs appeared. Jack and Elizabeth sat down, but Barbossa hesitated. The woman signaled him to sit down. He did so.

"???????!" she said. No one answered her. Then:

"We only speak English, mam," Barbossa replied. The woman stared so sharp at Barbossa that he slumped back slightly. She stood up, and walked up to Barbossa.

"My name is Kali Tahn. I am looking for a man named Jack Sparrow. Are you Jack Sparrow? You sure look like a tough pirate who doesn't give a damn," she remarked.

Barbossa gave a chuckle, and then said, "Thank you for the complement Miss Tahn, but no. That is Jack Sparrow."

Kali walked over to Jack, and smiled.

"Ah, I never would've guessed that this gorgeous creature is the rouge I've heard about," Kali said. She rubbed her hand against Jack's cheek. Jack slightly blushed. Kali looked at Elizabeth and frowned.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I am Elizabeth Sparrow," she answered. Kali looked at Jack then Elizabeth, back and forth.

"You don't look related," she remarked.

"I'm his wife," Elizabeth smiled. Kali looked back at Jack, and her eyes softened.

"Before I fight you , Jack, I need to know something," she grinned evilly. Kali winked, and all three of them disappeared.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked. The room they were in was pitch black. Barbossa felt the floor.

"It feels like we're sitting on bones," he remarked.

"It's because we are, mate," Jack said. The room shook for one moment, then a growl echoed through the large room. Two, giant, fiery stared at them, hungry.

Jack then whispered, "It's a dragon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Jack: Excuse me , mate. But, do you know where the best bar in Singapore is?

Drunk Man: Right here.

Jack: I'm just drunk.

Man: Three of them. Two men, one lady

Kali Come with me. All of you.

Kali: Do you any of you know where Jack Sparrow is? Come on, speak up! 


	3. A Test, Trick, or Both?

The fiery eyes stared at them with voracious hunger. Soon, overhead lamps ignited, revealing the gigantic monster. Beautiful scales complemented its glowing eyes. As the beast roared, one thousand, bright shinning teeth made their appearance. The beast whipped its tail, and flew into the air. Fire birthed from its throat, blowing several lamps from the ceiling.

"Bugger…" Jack whispered. One lamp fell to the ground with a crash, right next to Barbossa. Barbossa saw a lamp falling right over Elizabeth.

"Watch out!" he shouted. He tackled Elizabeth out of the way just in time. Elizabeth stared at him with astonishment. "Try to be more careful next time, Misses Sparrow," he remarked. He stood up next to Jack. "So what's your plan Captain?" he asked.

Jack stared at the dragon, slightly baffled. "I….don't know," Jack answered. Barbossa frowned.

"What do mean, you don't know?!" he shouted. "Here we are, fighting a dragon in who knows hell where, and you don't have a plan?!"

"I'm working on it!!!" Jack shouted back. The dragon roared again, swooping down right over their heads.

"Uh…Jack…" Elizabeth tried to say.

"Then work harder or we be goin' back down to the Locker!!!" Barbossa spat.

"I already told you! The Locker is destroyed!!!" Jack spat back.

"Umm…Jack….Jack…" Elizabeth said again. The dragon curled up in a corner, and lunged for Barbossa, its mouth gaping. Jack ran, and Elizabeth tackled Barbossa to the floor. Barbossa lifted his head. "Try to be more careful next time, Mister Barbossa," she mimicked. She helped him up, and looked at Jack.

"Jack!!!" she then shouted. That finally caught his attention.

"What Lizzie?" he questioned.

"Your ring," she said, as she pointed to his hand. A jade ring was glowing furiously on his hand. He looked at it questionably. The glow died down, but then: "Jack! Hurry up and do somethin'!" The sound of Barbossa's voice made him angry again, and the ring glowed bright again.

The dragon lunged at Elizabeth and Barbossa. Barbossa pushed Elizabeth down in an attempt to get out of the way. That action made Jack fill with rage. He ran in front of Elizabeth, and shouted, "Stop!" His eyes became sharp, and they glowed green. His voice became deeper.

"Stop now!" he shouted again. The dragon stopped its flight, and became still. "Now, get away from us, and never bother us again! If you look back as you leave, your heart will stop immediately!!!"

The dragon flew upwards, and then made its mistake. It glanced back at Jack. Its eyes closed, and it fell to the ground with a force so great, it shook all the lamps off the ceiling, but one.

The ring's glow disappeared, and Jack fell to the ground. Barbossa stared, baffled.

"Jack, are you alright? Jack!" Elizabeth called to him. She sat down next to him, and laid her hand upon his face. His eyes didn't open. Her eyes became ice blue. She then whispered a song into the air:

_Non lasci la vostra anima dare dentro_

_ alle ombre che strisciano dentro._

_Lasci i vostri occhi vedere la luce_

_ là sono molte battaglie da combattere._

_Guardi sulla vostra faccia degli amanti_

_ ed afferrili con in pieno abbracciano;_

_Per voi non sia guasto_

_ ora si alzano sul vostro… testa._

The ice blue from her eyes faded as she kissed his lips softly. Jack's eyes became wide, and he breathed in deeply. He stared at Elizabeth, slightly smiled, and his eyes fell again.

"Don't worry about him Elizabeth. Let's just find a way out, and let him have some fresh air," Barbossa said. She nodded, and they each grabbed an arm, and dragged him away.

Kali Tahn came out from the shadows, and smiled malevolently.

"Perfect," she whispered. She then quietly hummed, "????…???????…" and disappeared in a red poof of smoke.

Elizabeth and Barbossa finally made their way outside, and laid Jack down by the shore.

"What do you think came over him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure, but something's wrong here. If Kali Tahn wanted Jack so bad, why did she send us to a dragon?" Barbossa questioned. "It was a trick. Or a test, perhaps?"

"I think it was both. She tricked him by using his emotions, somewhat, and then tested him to see if he could beat the dragon," she finished. She placed a hand on Jack's slow moving chest. Barbossa looked at her sad eyes. He then whispered:

_Mire hacia fuera en las estrellas, _

_ le conducirán. _

_ No deje la obscuridad_

_ decieve le._

_ Las ondas y el viento _

_ se irán a veces._

_ Pero no el wallow y afligirse;_

_ Para ellos volverán_

_ como su guía,_

_ repetidamente otra vez._

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish," Elizabeth remarked.

"And I didn't know you could speak Italian," Barbossa remarked back. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth's flowing hair, and sharply looked away. He sighed softly to himself.

"Usted es tan hermoso. Soy triste que le toman, mi estrella norteña," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa paused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

But little did he know that Jack was listening, and Jack could understand Spanish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Barbossa is some what sort of a softy in this story, but he'll be just as cruel and mean as he usually is in AoJS4. And you'll soon figure out why Jack's eyes glowed green, and Elizabeth's eyes glowed blue, and she can speak Italian, and blah blah blah later, savvy?

Translations:

Elizabeth singing: Do not let your soul give in  
to the shadows that creep within.  
Let your eyes see the light  
there are many battles to fight.  
Gaze upon your lovers face  
and grab them with full embrace;  
For you are not dead  
now raise up your... head.

Kali: Winds, guide me to...the dark treasure of the seas...

Barbossa saying(not singing): Look out into the stars,  
they will lead you.  
Do not let the dark  
decieve you.  
The waves and wind  
will sometimes leave.  
But do not wallow and grieve;  
For they shall return  
as your guide,  
over and over again.

Barbossa (cont'd): You are so beautiful. I am sad that you are taken, my Nothern Star.


	4. Disappearance

"Elizabeth? Can I ask you something?" Barbossa asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Where did you learn Italian?"

"My mother was Italian, and somehow, I inherited the ability to speak the language. But something took over me earlier. I felt pain, and that song came into my memory, so I sang it. Why?"

"Your eyes became an icy blue. It didn't sound like you. I was just wonderin'," he finished. Elizabeth nodded in disbelief, but then she looked at the seriousness of his face. She came closer to him.

"You knew my mother, didn't you?" she asked. Barbossa stared strait into her eyes. They sparkled. Barbossa had to hold back the smile that was emerging from his mouth. He started to come closer.

"Aye. You look just like her. Except, her eyes were an icy blue, and her hair was a silky blonde. But you have the same smile, and stubbornness," he added. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Barbossa's scared face. Something was different about him. He looked…. peaceful.

"Siete un buon uomo, Lo conosco," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Usted es mi estrella norteña," he said, brushing a lock of hair that fell in front of her face. Elizabeth saw a twinkle in his eye. She was about to say something, but then: "Does someone mind helping me up?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth smiled widely, and ran up to Jack.

"Oh, Jack, you're alright!!!" she exclaimed. Barbossa frowned. "I was so worried about you!" She leaned in, and kissed him passionately. But something made her stop. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked. Jack looked worried, and then looked at Barbossa.

"I fine, luv. Just….fine," he lied. "Are we still in Singapore and what happened?" Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at each other.

"Aye, we're still here. And…" Elizabeth interrupted Barbossa.

"And, suddenly, the dragon died, and a lamp hit you on the head, and knocked you out," Elizabeth fibbed.

"Ah, so that's the reason my head is aching," Jack complained. Elizabeth helped him up, and Jack looked at Barbossa again. Barbossa felt awkward, so he turned around, and looked out to sea.

"So, let's go back to The Pearl," Jack ordered. Jack walked away, and Elizabeth came up to Barbossa.

"Come on, let's go," she said. She patted his shoulder again. She followed Jack, and Barbossa slowly followed behind her, his thoughts racing.

They got to the docks, and The Pearl was no where to be seen.

"Where's the Pearl?! Where is she?!" Jack asked franticly. A Chinese man came up to Jack.

"?????????" the man asked him.

"????" Jack questioned. The man smiled, and gave Jack a piece of parchment.

"???????," he answered, and walked away. Jack read the message carefully.

"Bugger!" he shouted.

"What's wrong now, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"Sao Feng has The Black Pearl. He says he doesn't want us to leave Singapore, at all."

"What happened to rest of the crew?" Barbossa asked again.

"He has them as well. He says they won't be harmed, but will stay in his custody until further notice," he finished. Elizabeth frowned. She had become just as much attached to The Pearl as Jack was.

"Pirata maledetto!" Elizabeth spat. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I heard that, Lizzie," he said. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't know Italian," she accused. Jack smiled again.

"Of course I do. I know Chinese, Japanese, Italian, French, but let's not go there, and," Jack looked at Barbossa, "Spanish. You learn a lot sailing the seas, luv. I'm glad you dislike Sao Feng," Jack smiled once again. Barbossa unfolded his arms, and fear struck his face.

'Jack knows Spanish?! That can't be! Even if it is, he was knocked out, so he didn't hear anythin'! But why did he look at me that way?!' Barbossa thought to his self.

"Really? Then say something to me in Italian," Elizabeth ordered.

"Alright luv. Siete più bei delle stelle, o la riflessione del moonlight sulle onde. Avete rubato il mio cuore dall'inizio, e lo avrete sempre. Ti amo più del mare, e la perla, e rum in se. E quello è come sarà, per sempre," he finished. Elizabeth suddenly started crying small tears. She ran up to him, and kissed him passionately.

"Are you okay about The Pearl's disappearance? Will you still fight?" she asked him.

"Aye. I will," he answered. Barbossa still wanted to see if Jack was telling the truth about speaking Spanish.

"So Jack, tell me somethin' in Spanish," Barbossa challenged. Jack's face became serious. He let go of Elizabeth, and came up to him.

"Si usted intenta besar a Elizabeth, siempre, Juro que le daré a deliever al armario mismo . Tan no la están llamando su estrella norteña, y aprovechándose de ella porque ella no sabe español¿comprensión?" he ordered sternly. Barbossa slowly nodded.

"Bueno," he remarked. He came back to Elizabeth.

"Alright, better find an inn to spend the night," Jack recommended. Elizabeth walked by his side, and Barbossa followed slowly again, thinking of why this feeling of Elizabeth was starting to form inside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOo...what's going on with Barbie? You will find out!

Translations:

Elizabeth: You're a good man, I know it.

Barbossa: You are my Northern Star.

Man: Are you Jack Sparrow?

Jack: Yes, why?

Man: A message from Sao.

Elizabeth: Damn pirate!

Jack: You are more beautiful than the stars, or the moonlight's reflection on the waves. You stole my heart from the beginning, and you'll have it always. I love you more than the sea, and The Pearl, and rum itself. And that's how it'll be, forever.

Jack (cont'd) : If you try to kiss Elizabeth, ever, I swear that I'll hand deliever you to the Locker myself. So don't be calling her your Northern Star, and taking advantage of her because she doesn't know spanish, savvy?

Jack (cont'd) : Good


	5. The Seashell Inn

Seashells bordered the lining of the wall. Jack and Elizabeth, arm in arm, came to the front desk. The clerk looked at Jack's arm.

"Aye! You're Jack Sparrow!!" the young man struggled with his English. "How nice it is to have you in my hotel!! Please, you can have a room free!!"

"Could you make that two rooms? I have a guest with me," Jack looked at Barbossa. The young man smiled.

"Of course, sir!!! Here are your keys!" the young man handed them their keys. "Thank you so very much, Mister Sparrow!!" the young man complimented. Jack smiled.

"You can call me Captain Jack if you'd like," he offered. The young man's face brightened.

"Thank you Captain!!" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm callin it in. See ya in the morn Jack," Barbossa said, walking up the stairs to find his room. Jack started walking towards the stairs, when: "Jack, can you carry me? Hurry!" Elizabeth asked. Jack ran to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong, luv?" he questioned. Elizabeth smiled, and rubbed her nose against his.

"I think I'm drunk," she smiled widely, and giggled. Jack looked into her playful eyes and smiled brightly.

"Alright! Let's go! Come on!" Jack shouted as he ran up stairs, carrying Elizabeth, who laughed all the way up. The door slammed behind them, and Barbossa came out of the other hallway, still looking for his room. His eyes became sad as he opened his door, and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Barbossa woke up, hearing a scream from down the hall. Without hesitating, he grabbed his pistol and cutlass, and ran out his door, down the corridor. He ran up to their room.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack's gone!" she said franticly. Suddenly, they heard a shot from the lobby. More shots came, and a couple of shouts were heard. Elizabeth grabbed her weapons and started heading out the door. Barbossa stared at her.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned, not waiting for the answer as she ran down the stairs. Barbossa smiled and shook his head as he followed her.

Sure enough, Jack, and the clerk, were fighting many pirates in the lobby. Many dead bodies were scattered across the floor. Elizabeth ignored them as she jumped over them to get to Jack.

"You alright?" she asked as she smacked a man in the head with her pistol.

"I'm fine, luv. Just keep your eyes peeled. There are many of them," he suggested.

"I will," she answered as she ran through a man with her cutlass. Barbossa ran to her side, and started fighting with her.

"It's nice you finally showed up," Jack remarked.

"Why, thank ye!" Barbossa remarked back.

Soon, all the men were dead. Jack looked at the clerk, and said, "Don't worry mate. I'll clean this up for ya."

"Don't worry about it. This actually isn't my hotel. I'm just filling in for the owner until he gets back. He can clean his own damn hotel."

Jack looked at him and smiled. "What's your name, boy?"

"Lee. Lee Quean," he answered.

"I like it! Simple, easy to remember!" Jack looked at the boy, and laid his hands on his shoulders. "How would you like to join my crew?" Lee's face lifted.

"Like it? I'd love it!" Lee stretched out his hand.

"Let's rethink this, Jack," Barbossa suggested.

"What's to rethink? This lad has talent," Jack smiled.

"But what if he has a family?" Barbossa asked, trying to convince him that he doesn't need Lee.

"No, my whole family died in a fire last month, except for one sister, and I hate her," he informed.

"That's terrible!" Elizabeth said sadly. Lee shrugged.

"Not really. They abused me anyways. I think those bastards got what they deserved."

Barbossa laughed. "I think I like this kid," he admitted.

"And you wanted to rethink!" Jack remarked.

"So, do we have an accord?" Lee questioned, as he stretched out his hand again. Jack smiled and shook his hand.

"Agreed!" Jack answered. But then, Jack's smile faded. "Now, there's someone after us. It will be dangerous, so I must tell you who we're dealing with. Do ya know of….Kali Tahn?" Jack asked him. Lee frowned.

"Know her?! She's my sister!!!"


	6. A Secret Past Revealed

Jack stared in silence. Elizabeth was speechless. Barbossa actually showed a grin. Jack turned and looked at him.

"Why are you smiling? Didn't ya hear what he said?!" Jack questioned.

"Of course I did Jack! But this is great!" Barbossa answered.

"Why is this great?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, he knows things about her! He can tell us her weaknesses!!! Don't ya think that counts for somethin'?" Barbossa queried.

"I guess so…." Jack admitted. Barbossa nodded once in satisfaction. He turned to Lee.

"Now, my boy, tell me about Kali Tahn," he suggested. Lee glanced at Jack for approval. Jack nodded yes. Lee turned back to Barbossa.

"Alright. To start with, her name is Kali Quean. She changed her name a few years ago. Our parents had a divorce some years ago. Kali honored our mother, so she changed her last name to Tahn, my mother's maiden name. But, something happened a couple of weeks after the divorce." Lee paused a moment. "Kali was struck by lightning. Then, she began this…transformation. Ah, yes, she became beautiful, but something made her wicked inside. Her bones became priceless jade. These powers came to her, and then she decided to do something." Lee paused again. "She caused the fire. My whole family was going to have a celebration for the year of the dragon. I didn't want to take part in it, so I left the house. When I got back, my house, and family, were ashes. Kali doesn't know I still exist. Lucky for me. She might have tried to shanghai me into her service." Lee grinned.

"Now, Kali is looking for something. A ring. A jade ring with dragons on the edges." Jack slightly flinched. "Only one reason for that. It leads to the Jade Dragon. A monstrous beast that is bigger than any ship. With the Jade Dragon, she can control the entire world. But there is a special power to the ring. It can give you the power to control anything. Animals, weather, nature, and humans, whatever. But of course she had to find the ring, and the owner. She said she would spare the owner's life. That's when she met Sao Feng. He claimed to have it, but he didn't, but she actually let him stay alive. They became partners.

"But, she still had to find the ring. She searched everywhere. Finally, she tried her childhood love. And I think she found it." Lee gave Jack an uncertain look. Elizabeth watched the exchange.

"Who, exactly, was her childhood love?" She questioned. Lee slightly grinned.

"I still say she's obsessed with him!" he remarked.

"That doesn't answer my question," Elizabeth answered sternly. Lee's grin faded. He glanced back at Jack.

"Capt'n Jack," he said some-what nervous-like. Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at Jack surprised. Lee read their faces. "She read about you in books and newsletters. She talked about you constantly. She thinks you're very good looking," he finished. Jack sat up strait with a little look of pride.

"How could she resist?" Jack played. He glanced at Elizabeth. She shot him a not-amused look. His smile disappeared. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Hey, I just told you a big secret of hers! Be thankful," Lee remarked. Barbossa's eyes suddenly brightened.

"We are thankful," Barbossa stated. "Because I think you just gave us a weakness of hers."

"You're right!" Jack agreed. Elizabeth opened her mouth in repugnance.

"No, you can't believe that she loves Jack! I'm the one….." she trailed off. "Sono quello chi ama Jack, non lei," she pouted. Jack smiled.

"I know luv," he said, coming close to her. He rubbed his nose against hers, which made her smile. Lee looked away in disgust. "Ti amo, anche." He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. Lee covered his eyes.

"Just tell me when it's over!" he replied. Barbossa strained, and looked away in an irritated, yet gloomy way. As they stopped kissing, Elizabeth was in a more blissful mood.

"Let's say we go a swig of rum?" she asked.

"A swig? How about a few bottles worth?" Jack suggested. Soon, they headed out the inn, into the street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Elizabeth: I'm the one who loves Jack, not her.

Jack: I love you, too.


	7. A Burned Up Chance

Short chapter:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"????????????????" a guard asked to another.

"What do ye think he said?" Pintel questioned.

"I don't know. But we best be gettin out of 'ere," Gibbs answered.

"I don't want to die in 'is cell! I want to taste the ocean spray once more," Ragetti commented.

"Well, neither do we!" Pintel explained as he plopped down onto the cell floor. Gibbs did the same. Gibbs started humming.

"Farewell and adieu to you fine Spanish ladies….." he started.

"Farewell and adieu all you ladies of Spain……" Pintel continued. They all joined in and sang.

"Farewell and adieu to you fine Spanish ladies, Farewell and adieu all you ladies of Spain; For we've received orders to sail for old England; And perhaps we shall never more see you again." The old shanty rang through the secret prison. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti kept singing. The guards, who didn't know English, thought they were casting a spell upon them. They started to scatter through the prison, and Pintel raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and Ragetti. They continued:

_Farewell and adieu to you fine Spanish ladies,_

_Farwell and adieu all you ladies of Spain;_

_For we've received orders to sail for old England;_

_And perhaps we shall never more see you again._

_Now let every man drink up his full bottle, _

_Let every man drink up his full bowl; _

_For we will be jolly and drown melancholy, _

_With a health to each jovial and true-hearted soul_.

The guards shouted, and tossed the keys near the fire place, and ran away.

"Blasted! How are we goin to get out of 'ere now?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"If only Poochie were here," Pintel said sadly.

"Well, why don't we search the cell, and look for anyway to get out?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye, good idea," Gibbs agreed. They soon began scanning the abnormally large cell, looking for anything that would be of some help.

"There's nothin 'ere! Just dirt, dust, and crumbling stone. The only way out is through the door, and we can't reach the keys!" Pintel complained. He plopped down, once again, and immediately jumped back up. "Ouch! Somethin poked me in the…"

"Look! Somethin's under there!" Ragetti proclaimed. He fell to his knees, and began digging through the dirt. He then uncovered a long branch.

"So that's what hurt me! It's got thorns and everythin!" Pintel said, rubbing his butt.

"We can use this to reach the keys!" Gibbs exclaimed, taking the branch, and stretching out his arm in the direction of the key.

"Yes, you've almost got it!" Pintel cheered. Gibbs reached even further, a mere few inches from the keys.

"Come on!" Ragetti pushed Gibbs on. Gibbs turned red in the face from the pressure of the bars on his shoulders. The branch reached the keys, right next to the fire.

"Yeah!" Pintel shouted deeply. He and Ragetti slammed chests together. Gibbs laughed in satisfaction as he attempted to jerk the branch forwards to scoot the keys towards him.

Then, the branch caught fire.

-------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Guard: What kind of torture should we use upon them?


	8. Target Practice

Blue fire engulfed a wooden statue. The whole arena glowed of a tint of blue from all the statues in flames. A man quickly doused the flames, and then swept up the ashes.

"????????????!" Sao Feng shouted at the man. The man quickly ran off.

"Don't bother. I want a real target," Kali commented bitterly. Sao looked at her questionably.

"Are you sure, my Lady?" he asked. Kali smiled grimly.

"Yes." Sao nodded at the order.

"????!!" Sao commanded. He handed Kali a samurai sword, and a green ribbon. "Good luck, my Lady," he said, and quickly ran out of the cage, locked it, and sat in the stands. Kali let out her pony tail. Her dark hair flowed about, and Sao gently smiled. She tied the green ribbon around her forehead.

She stood in battle position, and nodded to the man. He quickly pulled a rope down, and a cage in the wall started to rise. Dark, looming eyes stared out at her. The man pulled a second, then third rope. Water drained into the arena, rising higher every second, and floor sections of the arena fell to darkness below. Thick, transparent glass surrounded the cage, so the water could not escape.

"??!" the man shouted.

Kali swung her sword, ready for the monster. The creature jumped out at her, roaring in her face. There stood a Dragalfoes. A relative of the dragon, but much smaller and intelligent. It walked forwards on two legs, covered in armor, wielding a sword, and smiled. Kali smiled back, and it lunged.

Kali parried the attack, and knocked the beast backwards. It roared again, out spread its wings, and flew into the air. It dove at Kali, and she jumped out of the way. As it avoided ramming into the cage, she bounced off the cage, and jumped onto its back.

It struggled, trying to shake her off. Kali pulled out her sword, and hacked away at one of its wings. The beast screeched in terror as the wing came off, falling into the water filling depth. It shook again, and Kali fell off, luckily landing on the higher ground.

The Dragalfoes came back down, and walked towards her. It drew its sword. Kali swung her sword this way and that. But, her samurai sword was no match for the sword of the beast. As she hit the armor of the creature, it bounced back at her. The beast laughed quietly.

'Dark armor. Clever beast.' Kali thought to herself.

The Dragalfoes seized the moment of opportunity. He smacked the sword out of Kali's hand, and the sword sank in the water. Kali frowned, but then smiled malevolently.

The creature slightly tilted its head in confusion as to why his opponent seemed cheerful. Kali shot a small, blue fire ball at the beast's uncovered hands. The beast grunted painfully, and dropped its sword. Kali fired blue fire unmercifully at the beast. Its armor quickly came off.

Stunned, the creature felt its body, confused as to why its armor had disappeared. Kali picked up its sword, and violently chopped off its remaining wing. The Dragalfoes roared in pain, and started backing up, trying to get away. Kali smiled.

"Why are you running away? Scared, perhaps?" she taunted. She then felt her feet emerge in water, and her smile faded. The beast looked at the water, and laughed once more. It quickly dived into the water, swimming deeper and deeper, and became invisible to Kali's eye.

Kali began to panic. This was its natural element. She couldn't possibly succeed in this habitat. She spotted the rope, hanging from the high ceiling of the arena. If she could reach that, she could turn the water off, and extinguish the Dragalfoes once and for all.

The arena shook tremendously, and Kali struggled to keep her balance. She had to hurry. The beast found the switch at the very depths of the arena, and the water was rising at a terribly fast rate. Kali waded through the water quickly, and then fell. She had tripped over the Dragalfoes sword.

'How idiotic of me! Now I'll never get to the rope in time!' she accused herself. As she started to get up, something pulled her down into the water.

In the middle of the arena's depths, Kali spotted the long, extended tail of the Dragalfoes. Its blazing eyes stared at her in amusement. It knew just as well as she did that she didn't have a chance against it in this environment. It swam away from her, into the shadows.

She decided not to care of what it was doing, so she swam as fast as she could, trying to reach the top of the some-what never ending swim to the surface. She soon realized she wouldn't be able to reach the surface. She knew her time was up, as her oxygen in her lungs was disappearing.

Desperately, she tried not to think of what would happen after she lost consciousness in these depths.

Would the creature feast upon her? Would it tear her apart, and her remains were never found? When the water reached its limit, would the glass bust and something terrible happen to Sao?

At the thought of that, her eyes began glowing jade, and she crossed her legs. She murmured to herself.

The Dragalfoes started circling around her, ready to rid the world of her. She shouted the last word of her enchantment, and as the jaws of the Dragalfoes started to close on her, she flew up. As she came out of the water, the waves were so powerful and giant, the glass started to break.

Sao Feng stood up, and watched the glass very carefully.

"????!" he shouted at the man. The man ran out of the arena seats, and out the door. Sao continued to watch the glass carefully, hoping Kali would shut off the water soon.

Kali grabbed hold of the rope, and pulled as hard as she could. The familiar trembling of the arena returned. The water became still, and in a blink of an eye, the water was gone, sucked up quickly by the drains.

Kali dropped to the higher ground, and looked down. The Dragalfoes was trying to scale up the walls of the arena, but failed. It looked at Kali, and admitted defeat.

Trying to convince Kali of sparing him, it fell to its knees, and bowed. Kali smiled. Her eyes glowed again, and she raised her hands.

Her words of her enchantment became fast, and a ball of jade energy formed between her hands. It grew in size, and Kali released the force upon the Dragalfoes. At impact, the arena shook once more.

The glass shattered, and the lower floor rose up to the level of Kali. She came up to the ashes of the Dragalfoes, and scooped them up. As she placed the ashes in her pouch on her waist, she heard the applause of Sao.

"Well done, my Lady."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Sao: Hurry! Bring more targets out here for Lady Tahn!

Sao (cont'd) : Bring out the creature!!

Man: Begin!

Sao: Run! You're in danger! Get out of here!


	9. A Sign of Power

"Quick! Get it! Get it! Get it!" Pintel yelled at Gibbs.

"I'm tryin!!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Stop arguing! You 'ave to bring it back so we's can blow the fire out!" Ragetti explained. Gibbs pulled the branch back into the cell. They all started blowing on it. Most of the flames faded, except a little persistent flame that wouldn't go out. Pintel became impatient.

"I'll take care of it!" he shouted.

"Pintel, no!" Gibbs tried to stop him, but it was too late. Pintel stomped on it so many times, the branch crumbled. Pintel stopped.

"Oh…." he mumbled.

"Fantastic! No we'll 'ave to starve in here!" Ragetti shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" Pintel explained.

"Of course you didn't mean to! You never mean to do things when you screw up!" Ragetti spat.

"Maybe you need to shut your mouth before I shut it for ya!" Pintel spat back.

"Oh! Just try!" Ragetti challenged. Ragetti punched Pintel square in the jaw. Pintel charged into Ragetti, slamming him into the cell wall.

"Cut it out, you two!" Gibbs ordered. They kept on fighting, and as they slammed each other into the cell bars, Gibbs noticed something. Pintel smacked Ragetti on the head, and Ragetti threw him into the bars. Each time that happened, the bars bent.

"Mates! Keep fighting!" Gibbs said.

"I was plannin on it!" Pintel replied, tackling Ragetti to the floor. Ragetti's wooden monocle popped out of his eye socket, and Pintel stood up and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?!" Ragetti hissed. He stood face to face with Pintel.

"…..You!" Pintel laughed again. Ragetti became enraged, and pushed Pintel against the bars. The hinges buckled under the pressure, and the bars collapsed, along with Pintel and Ragetti. Ragetti put his monocle back in, and helped Pintel up.

"Truce?" Ragetti questioned. Pintel nodded, holding his back in pain.

"Aye, truce," he agreed.

"Now that you ladies have settled your quarrel, let's get out of here!" Gibbs suggested. They ran to the prison door, and Gibbs smiled as he tried to open the door. Gibbs' smile faded as pushed with all his might.

"The door's locked!" Gibbs jeered. He picked up the keys, and headed back to the door. He searched the door for a lock, but failed.

"This bluh-ey door locks from the outside!" Ragetti complained.

"The guards must uh wanted us to stay in here, the way the ran," Pintel pointed out.

"Aye, and now we're stuck here! No windows, no unlocked doors, no nothin!" Gibbs pounded the wall, frustrated. Pintel started banging his head against the stone wall, also frustrated.

"Maybe we can…." Ragetti started.

"No!" Pintel immediately shouted. "We can't do nothin!"

Ragetti rubbed his head, and decided to investigate the room. Nothing seemed unusual until he noticed a small, hard to notice carving in the corner of the room. He rubbed the carving in awe, wondering what it was.

"What er ya doin, mate?" Gibbs questioned. He and Pintel came over and looked at the carving.

"Well, what is it?" Pintel asked.

"It's a dragon," Gibbs whispered. He pushed on the carving, and it became the color jade. The colorful glow outlined the stones in the wall. They stood back, not wanting to get too close. The stones folded in, and made an entrance to a small cavern.

"Whoa….." Pintel hushed. His whisper, even though it was very quiet, echoed throughout the cavern. They slowly made their way into a cave with torches, and cave drawings. There was writing, but it was in Chinese.

"Where's Jack when ya need 'im?" Gibbs said, touching the drawings. As he did so, the drawings and writing glowed again. The words translated into English, and Gibbs became wide-eyed. "Mates, I think we just found somethin of great power."


	10. Discovering a Hidden Power

This is where the story will lead up to AoJS: The Twilight Realm.It may seem strange or confuse you some, but you'll understand eventually. Only 9 chapters left of this story. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again, Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth, staggered out of a bar, severely drunk. Lee was only a few steps behind them, catching up to them with ease, for he was not drunk.

"That…..." Jack paused to hiccup, "was….terrific!" He grinned widely at Elizabeth. She grinned back. Lee frowned.

"Yeah, fun for you guys! All I did was watch you get drunk, and trying to avoid getting punched in me mouth," he complained. Jack put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I'll tell you when you are ready to drink rum…..it's very powerful…" Jack hiccupped again.

"I think I could handle it, if you'd give me a shot!" Lee's tone started to rise in volume.

"Now, now Lee. I….am…hic …Captain! And what I say goes, savvy?" Elizabeth giggled at Jack's slurred accent. Lee couldn't help but smile. Lee nodded. "Good…."

They got to a soft beach, and Jack fell down immediately, as if it were a soft blanket. He was sound asleep, and Lee laid next to him after starting a small fire. He felt safe as ever.

Barbossa sat down, recovered from his drunkenness. He sighed, his eyes getting heavy. Suddenly, he became wide awake in shock.

Elizabeth, still severely drunk, and not to recover for a while, laid her arm around his shoulders. She just sat there, being as silent as possible, watching his face curiously. He looked at her, trying to keep down a smile forming on his face.

"How are you, Hector?" She asked. He tightened up at the sound of his first name. He finally calmed down, and spoke.

"I'm fine Misses Sparrow," he remarked. She grinned and came in closer.

"Call me Elizabeth….or Lizzie, if you like," she said, biting her lip playfully. Barbossa couldn't help it. Even by the light of the fire, she could see him flush. She came in even closer, not knowing what torture she was causing him inside from her being so close.

"What do you think of me, Barbossa?" she questioned. He felt better when she called him by Barbossa instead of Hector, but the fire inside of him started to take control.

He looked into her eyes, and their faces were mere centimeters apart. She grinned again. She started playing with the feather on his hat, easily amused in her drunken state. Barbossa couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

Lee heard their conversation, even over Jack's snoring. He started to get worried for his Captain's wife. He listened intently. There was a long pause of silence. Lee started to feel anxious, and he decided to turn in their direction. He flipped over, and only peeked open his eye when he felt that they weren't watching.

Barbossa and Elizabeth were even closer now, their noses almost touching. Barbossa turned and looked at Lee, and fell for his fake slumber. He turned his head, only to find that Elizabeth was grinning, almost seemed like a flirting grin, and their noses were touching. He flushed again, and Elizabeth grinned even bigger.

"You know you want to….." she trailed off, waiting for Barbossa to make his next move. Barbossa was flushing so much, he felt like he might faint from the heat he was causing himself. But it wasn't him. It was her. Her beauty could not be ignored. He dared to ask the next question.

"Only with your permission, Elizabeth…." he tried to move away, but his body wouldn't budge. Slowly, Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"You have it….."

And their lips were touching.

The first kiss between them, and it was mere silence. Elizabeth started kissing with a pinch of passion, and Barbossa couldn't stop. This was the happiest his heart had ever felt. As the kiss started to break up into small and short kisses, Barbossa felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

"You are so beautiful…." was all he could say. Elizabeth, still in her drunken state, thought she was kissing Jack. As Barbossa started to move his head away from her, she frowned.

"Don't leave me Jack….." And Barbossa was still. He knew that what he just did would turn to disaster. Jack. He couldn't know that he had just kissed his wife. Then he realized that Elizabeth was so drunk, she wouldn't remember this night.

"Go to sleep, my Northern Star…." he said soft, yet charming. She obeyed his command, and fell strait to sleep. Barbossa had to force himself to cancel his glare at her beautiful body. A final wave of fatigue passed over him, and he drifted to sleep next to Elizabeth.

Lee was shocked, almost frightened. He had grown attached to his captain, and didn't want him to be heart broken. But, if he kept the past moment a secret, it would be even harder to tell Jack, and harder for Jack to take it. He decided his final decision, as he drifted into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Morning came, and Jack was the first one up. Or, so he thought. Obviously, Lee had found some bird's eggs, and was frying them on a giant clam shell that had washed up on the shore.

"Good morning Captain. Breakfast is almost ready," Lee said, trying to hide his worry under a cheerful tone. Fortunately, Jack thought he was cheery, and smiled.

"Good to see you up and about. That's a good trait that could make a good pirate," he said, smiling again. Lee's face brightened. Jack walk away towards the still sleeping Barbossa and Elizabeth. Lee's face dulled and became scared. But, what had to be done, had to be done.

Jack came upon them. He frowned a little when he saw Elizabeth's arm sprawled across Barbossa's chest. He quickly pushed it off, and thought nothing further of it. He grabbed Elizabeth's limp arms, and pulled her into a standing position. She grumbled for being awoken, and she rubbed her throbbing head.

"That's what you get for becoming too drunk," Jack remarked to her. She still remained silent, rubbing her head. Jack kissed her, and her eyes shot open from the electric shock that rang through her body, as it always does when he touched her. She blinked several times, and smiled.

"Good morning Jack. I smell something good," she remarked.

"Breakfast is waiting," he replied. He helped her cross the beach, coming towards Lee. Lee felt his heart lunge down into his stomach as he realized what he had to do. He had to tell the truth….to the both of them.

"Hello Lee!" Elizabeth smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad you fixed breakfast. I'm famished!" She said, still smiling. But her smile faded when she looked at his gloomy and darkening face. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried about her new friend.

"I have….something to tell you both….." he hesitated. Silence.

"Well, go on! Say it!" Jack ordered softly. He smiled with comfort. Lee was just going to spit it out.

"I saw something last night, and I must tell you the truth. Misses Sparrow was too drunk to remember it, Captain, you were asleep, and Mister Barbossa was….." He stopped, afraid of what might happen if he spoke the terrifying words.

"Just say it Lee, I won't get mad," Elizabeth tried to say comfortingly. But Lee knew it was a lie. She would get furious….but nothing compared as to how Jack was going to react.

"Mister Barbossa and Misses Sparrow…..were…..kissing last night. I do not lie to my Captain, and I am not now. I saw with me own eyes," he finished, taking in a big breath as he forgot to breathe while talking.

Jack's eyes smoldered with fury, but Elizabeth's eyes were far angrier. Her eyes became hard and icy, sending chills down Lee, and Jack's spine.

As Elizabeth watched Barbossa coming toward them, Jack noticed his ring was glowing. Worried that he might hurt Elizabeth if this ring took over him, he quickly slipped it off, and the glow faded as it hit the sand.

"Hello….." Barbossa said, as his smile turned into fear when he looked into Elizabeth's icy eyes.

"How could you…"she started her words sharp as a blade. "I was drunk and didn't know any better. You took advantage of me!" She shouted, pushing Barbossa back with great force. He fell with a smack, and he winced at his knew injury. She walked over to him, and locked her foot against his throat.

"Please…." he started, trying to convince her to let him go.

"No! Shut up! I don't want to see your face ever again!" she retorted.

"But the other crew members…they'll be killed if we don't save them! I'm still apart of this!" he replied, trying to defend himself.

"Misses Sparrow?" Lee asked. She glanced at him. "There are warriors coming. They are coming for Jack."

"How do you know that?!" She replied, still furious at Barbossa.

"Well, I have really good hearing, so I can hear them shouting his name. Oh, and um……they coming right down at the docks," he pointed, "I think we should get out of here," he finished. Elizabeth's worry added to her rage.

She lifted her foot off Barbossa's throat, and grabbed her head in agony. Jack was shocked with hatred towards Barbossa, but froze with fear. He stared, unmoving, at the Chinese warriors heading towards them.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes glowed cyan, and a deep growl came from her throat. Barbossa, still in pain, couldn't get up off the ground. Lee watched as Jack didn't move a muscle. He wouldn't leave his Captain's side, even if it meant death. He stood by Jack, ready to fight.

Elizabeth stared with her glowing eyes as she watched her husband and new friend become over run. She didn't care about Barbossa as they dragged him off. But when Lee disappeared from her sight, and Jack was slowly being taken away, her heart ached. She wouldn't let this happen.

The glowing in her fierce eyes intensified, and her feelings took over. Fury, hurt, and worry shadowed her thoughts, and something….a transformation…..began to take place.

The warriors froze in their tracks when they heard a deep, ferocious howl echo along the beach. They all turned around, and their eyes became wide.

There, with a graceful and terrifying pose, stood a wolf. Its white coat gleamed in the morning sun, its claws extended. It trotted over to the warriors, and showed its massive, bone smashing jaws and teeth. The warriors looked into its eyes. Its eyes were not glowing, but the irises were a beautiful cyan.

It was Elizabeth….or was it really her?

"Lasci il thee andare di loro!" she demanded. The Chinese men looked confused. She growled again.

"Ha fatto il thee per non sentire la I?! Alleviili della stretta thy, ed il thou non perirà da thy possiede i biddings!" she growled again.

The men just looked at each other, still confused that a wolf was talking. Elizabeth ran off down the beach, a mere few feet away from the warriors. She extended her claws into the sand. Her wolf body shook, and a deep, loud, blood curling and piercing howl came from deep inside her throat. She howled endlessly to the sky.

Jack, Lee, and Barbossa just sat there, not knowing that this wolf was Elizabeth. They watched in horror of the howl, as chills went down their spines. Then…..silence.

It looked as if Elizabeth was smiling. The ground trembled, and from the ground sprang beautiful, white wolves, glowing so bright, it hurt just to glance at them. The wolves glared at the new enemies, their amber eyes smoldering like hot coals. They took ready position.

"Questi sono i guardiani del regno crepuscolare! Se ye non ascoltare me, Isabella, il thou non vivrà!!!" she shouted, and Jack started to think hard at what this wolf had said.

'Could this be Elizabeth?' he thought to himself.

She ran, catching up to the already running warriors. She stopped and howled, sending the white, spirit-like wolves after them. The wolves dispatched the men quietly.

They gathered around Elizabeth, and waited. She looked at all of them, and nodded.

"Li vedrò presto, i miei amici. Ora vada, nel regno crepuscolare, e verrò al thee presto." she commented softly. She howled a soft melody, and the wolves disappeared. Barbossa knew that melody, all too well.

She walked over to Jack. Making sure Lee was okay, and Barbossa seemed fine, she looked into Jack's eyes. As she fell over, Jack was now looking at Elizabeth's human form, unconscious in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

White Wolf (possessed Elizabeth) : Let thee go of them!

(cont'd) : Did thee not hear I?! Relieve them of thy grasp, and thou shall not perish from thy own biddings!

(cont'd) : These are the guardians of the Twilight Realm! If ye not listen to me, Isabella, thou shall not live!!!

(cont'd) : I shall see you soon, my friends. Go now, into the Twilight Realm, and I shall come to thee soon.


	11. Planning

A commander fell to the marble floor, his slit throat producing a pool of crimson blood. Kali slammed her hand onto the glass table, shattering it to pieces. She shouted in frustration, engulfing a lamp in blue flames.

"How did this happen?! I did not know he is this powerful!" she exclaimed.

"Neither of us did, my Lady. I'm sure we can lower his defenses," Sao tried to calm her.

"But what!?!" Kali replied, thinking hard. Sao placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, does he have any weaknesses? You know…." he came in closer, and she looked at him strait in the eye, "…..intimate weaknesses?" She smiled, and quickly sprang up. Sao staggered, as his attempt to get close to her failed.

"I know! His dear little wench…." she started.

"Wife?" Sao asked.

"Aye, that Elizabeth girl. That would be fantastic! Uh! I can't wait to see Jack Sparrow fall to his knees, weeping over his wife's dead corpse!!" She laughed softly, yet malevolently.

"We will kill her, my Lady?" Sao questioned.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for…..the opportune moment," she explained. Sao nodded in agreement, and walked towards her.

"What of your prisoners, my Lady? Sparrow's crew?"

"Oh, we'll deal with them in time. They're not my biggest concern right now. Might be a snack for my pets," she grinned. She then looked sharply at Sao. "Status report, Mister Feng! I want to see how many animals are residing in my hidden palace," she ordered. Sao whistled for a servant, and opened a status scroll.

"Let's see, my Lady," he started as Kali created a chair, and sat down. "We have thirty Dragalfoes; sixty Kalarows; fifteen Pugna in Undas**(A)**; ten Persian dragons; and two Fevatcautairs," he finished.

"Oh, we must get more Fevatcautairs. They're my favorite," she smiled wickedly.

"Yes my Lady," he agreed as he wrote it down.

"Also, we need many more Kalarows. I need countless numbers of them if my plans are to go well," she concluded.

"Of course my Lady," he also wrote it down. He gave it to the servant, and shooed him away.

Kali watched him carefully, as if she were trying to solve a puzzle. Sao felt her gaze, but didn't return one. He had another servant sweep up the glass on the floor, and he blew out the still flaming lamp on the wall. He finally turned and returned her gaze.

"Something wrong, my Lady?" he asked patiently, ready for any criticism she may say.

"No, it's just that….." she started, coming closer to him. Sao's heart fluttered for a brief second. She could read his face. A grin showed on her face, and she decided to tease him further. "What kind of prison did you put Jack's crew in?" she questioned. His face became slightly gloomy.

"I'm not sure," he answered. A plump servant walked by them. "???????????????????" he asked. The man stood there. "Oh, that's right, you are the mute one," he remembered. He came to him and made sign language. The man smiled, and gladly replied to him. He bowed, and ran off. Sao came back to Kali, looking somewhat concerned.

"So, what prison? I want to see them get tortured," she said.

"I'm afraid…..some of my men assigned there ran away, and locked the door behind them. Apparently they thought Sparrow's men were casting a spell upon them. No word on their whereabouts," he finished.

"Excellent. Now they can rot to death. But which prison are the in?" Kali asked again.

"In the hidden prison, my Lady. It's Keikaro**(B)** Jail," he added. Kali's face filled with rage.

"Do you not know what the jail contains?!" Kali retorted. Sao looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"You fool! Why would ye put them in Keikaro Jail?! What if they got out of their cell?!" she questioned.

"Why would it be bad, my Lady?" he asked sheepishly.

"Because," she explained, "there's a tunnel hidden inside the prison that leads to the Jade Dragon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Sao: You there! What prison did my men put Jack Sparrow's crew in?

**(A)** Latin for "Fights in Water"...I think...the other creatures are made up and I forgot how I used to pronounce them. Oh well. Be creative, lol.

**(B)** I remember how to pronounce this one though! It's also made up. You pronounce it _key-care-o_.


	12. Isabella Patrolli

Elizabeth's sleep held an uneasy dream. She twisted and turned, but she didn't awake. A sweat ran down her forehead, as she struggled.

Elizabeth was running down a dirt pathway. Many monsters stood around the roads. She could hear a faint cry, and was following it. She realized that the sky wasn't full of light, but it wasn't dark either. As she came closer to the cry, it became colder. Snow started to fall, and she shivered. She trudged through the think snow that was now on the ground. She fell on her knees in exhaustion. But then she heard a deep, monstrous growl from behind.

A black, muscular wolf stood there, staring at her with piercing eyes. It exposed its bone-splintering jaws. Elizabeth screamed, and ran through the snow. The wolf chased her, and leaped at her. She fell down, and stared at the beast. The beast laughed, and spoke.

"You are useless in human form in this realm. Go to the red wolf, and find all your answers," it finished. It ran off into the blizzard. Elizabeth looked out into the blank environment, and sighed. All of a sudden, a little creature sprinted toward her, and jumped at her face with a screech. Elizabeth screamed, and awoke to a starry sky.

She looked around her. She saw Barbossa, sitting far off from the blazing fire, watching the waves. Jack and Lee were sitting by the fire, and Jack was pointing out different stars to Lee. Elizabeth rubbed her sleepy eyes. Jack noticed the movement, and came running to her side.

"You alright, luv?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm fine. What happened? One moment I'm yelling at Barbossa, and the next moment I'm awake, sitting by a fire. What happened after I yelled at Barbossa?" she questioned. He stared at her, uncertain if he should tell her what she had become. And that she murdered fifty men.

"Well, go on! Tell me!" she ordered. Jack shook his head.

"I can't Lizzie. It's too hard to explain. Besides, I don't know much about…..well…your power," he tried to explain.

"My power? What are you talking about?" She became very confused. Jack rubbed her cheek in comfort.

"My dearest Elizabeth, I do not know of these things. But, Barbossa does. Maybe you should go talk to him," he suggested. Elizabeth's eyes became fiery.

"You want me to talk to the man that kissed me while I didn't know what the hell I was doing, and ask him about a power that I don't even know of?!" She retorted. She grunted in disbelief and anger, and ran off down the beach. Jack shrugged, and ran back to Lee.

"So, what did ya do while I was gone?" Jack asked him. Lee didn't answer. He watched Elizabeth walk down the beach. Jack looked at him, and then the direction in which he was looking at, then back. Jack grinned. "You too, aye?" he inquired.

"Huh, what?" Lee asked. Jack pointed at Elizabeth, who was standing in the tide, looking at the stars.

"You like her?" Jack asked. Lee looked uncertain, but Jack's grin made him answer.

"She's so beautiful. If I was older, I would definitely marry her. Did you ask her, or did she ask you, Captain?" Lee questioned. Jack smiled.

"Oh, how I wanted to ask her. But when she was about to marry one of my good friends, I told her. She said she loved me, and she became Misses Sparrow," Jack finished.

"Who was she going to marry, Captain?" Lee asked again. Jack hesitated, his face darkened.

"Will Turner. He was…one of the bravest men I have ever met."

"Was?"

"Aye, was. He became controlled by Davy Jones' heart. He died in Davy Jones' Locker once I battled him, then his father shot him. I left his body, my father, and his father down in the Locker. It's probably remade by now, since Davy Jones and the heart are dead." Lee didn't ask more questions, in case he might mar his captain. Lee looked back up at the cloudless, and starry sky.

Elizabeth kept looking over at Barbossa. Her thoughts raced as she tried to make up her mind. She hated Barbossa for what he did, but she needed to know these answers, even though she didn't know why. What had happened? She needed to know, and Barbossa was the only one who could tell her.

"Barbossa?" she asked quietly, walking up next to him. He kept staring out at the waves. "May I sit down?" He looked up at her, and saw no rage in her face. He nodded. She sat next to him. "May I ask you some things?" she questioned. He nodded again.

"Anything, Misses Sparrow," he said flatly.

"What happened after I yelled at you? I don't recall anything after that. Please, tell me," she asked almost in a whisper. She laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and sighed.

"Jack told you, you have a power?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's true."

"So, what happened?"

"You turned into a white wolf, and let me tell you that I've never seen anything more beautiful, except you in human form." Elizabeth let it sink in.

"How beautiful was I in wolf form?" she questioned.

"Very. You were white, glowing brightly. Your irises were cyan. You walked gracefully, even on four legs." Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. A slight smile crossed Barbossa's face.

"But, how did you know it was me?"

"Before you turned into a wolf, your eyes glowed cyan, just as when Jack was knocked out by the dragon."

"Did the transformation look painful?"

"I don't know, for I did not witness the transformation, as I was being dragged away by the Chinese warriors. Do you remember them?"

"Yes. Was there any other sign that I was the wolf?"

"Aye. When you assembled the guardians of the Twilight Realm, you had to send them back once they killed the warriors. You sang a soft melody. I recognized the melody, because you sang it when your eyes glowed cyan, when Jack was unconscious. I also knew it from another person."

"And who was that?" Barbossa stared into her chocolate eyes. He sighed again.

"Your mother."

"My mother?! But she's…."

"I know you think she's dead, Elizabeth. But she wasn't killed. She was sent to the Twilight Realm."

"What is the Twilight Realm?"

"The Twilight Realm is a place where it never grows light, and it never grows dark." Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when she remembered that from her dream. "White wolves guard the realm, and evil never comes. But something, I think, has happened. The Guardians never leave their realm unless evil has been cast upon the realm." Barbossa looked at her, concern filling his eyes. "Something's wrong with your mother, Isabella Patrolli."

"That was my mother's name?"

"No. That is your mother's name. She's in the Twilight Realm, remember. She's the blue wolf. Beautiful, but temperamental."

"Wow, then she wasn't in my dream."

"Pardon?"

"I had a dream. I was in a blizzard. I met a black wolf. He said for me to find a red wolf, and all my questions would be answered. And, I knew I was in the Twilight Realm, because of the way you described it. Who is the black wolf?"

"Ah, he's a special one. He's the leader of the guardians. They're very important to the Twilight Realm, and so he must be a very good leader, or else the realm would crumble."

"And, who is the red wolf?" Barbossa paused. He shook his head.

"I've never heard of the red wolf." he explained. Then, all was silent. "Any more questions you have to ask?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm good." she finished. She laid her hand on his hand. "Thank you." She quickly kissed him on the cheek for cooperation, and stood up. Barbossa grinned widely.

"No! Not good! Not good!" They heard Jack yell from over by the fire. They saw Lee desperately searching through the sand. Barbossa got up, and they both went over to Jack.

"What's going on?!" Elizabeth implored.

"I can't find it! That's what's wrong!!!" Jack shouted. "Any luck, Lee?!"

"No, Captain. It's not here!!" Lee grew with fear.

"What can't ye find, Jack?!" Barbossa questioned. Jack stared at him in panic.

"My jade ring is missing!!!"


	13. The Jade Dragon's Lair

"Is that what the writing said?" Gibbs questioned.

"Aye! I remember what it said! This way!" Pintel informed. Pintel lead Gibbs and Ragetti into a large tunnel.

"How many tunnels 'ave we gone through?" Gibbs asked.

"That tunnel was number 84. I've been countin!" Ragetti elucidated. Gibbs sighed in frustration and exhaustion. They came upon a large funnel-shaped cave, with two last tunnels.

"Here we are! Now we take this one!" Pintel said, heading towards the left tunnel. Gibbs held him back.

"Now wait a minute, how do we know if we are to go this way?" he asked.

"Would you like me to recite the writing for ye? 'What you seek lays through many a tunnel, until you reach a cave like a funnel. Take the path to the right, and ye shall see fright. Take the path to the left, and ye shall avoid death.' So, it's this way!" Pintel concluded.

Gibbs shrugged, and followed Pintel along with Ragetti.

They entered a large, dark room, with a narrow rock bridge that led to another room. A rock wall fell behind them, blocking their way out.

"Alright, now I'm a little scared," Ragetti commented.

"Oh, don't be such a sissy! Come on!" Pintel urged. They followed him carefully across the slim bridge, and made it to the next room. Again, a rock wall blocked them from escaping.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Gibbs questioned.

They ran up to two torches, and a man was standing between them. As they got closer, they could here the man speaking Chinese. Gibbs' face brightened.

"Mother's love! Jack! What are ye doing down here?!" he asked. Jack turned around, and smiled malevolently. "Jack?"

The thing's eyes glowed jade, and transformed from the shape of Jack, then Kali Tahn, then Sao Feng. Its smile faded, and then transformed into its true form, the Jade Dragon. "Oh…..Lord in Heaven, deliver us!" Gibbs whispered.

The beast roared, and all the torches around the room became lit. Only then did they realize how big the Lair was.

The beautiful silver and jade scales gleamed in the fire's light. It flew around the Lair, roaring, and knocking its frightening long tail into the sides of the lair. Ragetti tilted his head.

"Look out!" Pintel shouted. He ran into Ragetti, just as a crumbling rock fell from the ceiling.

"We've got to get out of 'ere!" Gibbs exclaimed to them.

The dragon birthed fire from its wide jaw, melting most of the already fallen rocks. They paused. They then shouted in fear, and ran towards the blocked door.

The dragon grabbed them by its tail, and pulled them up to its face. They shook in horror.

"??!" it asked them. They didn't answer. It dropped them all of a sudden, and starting roaring so loud, it shook the Lair.

It flew around, and scraped its claws along the stone floor. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti shouted in agony of the piercing sound.

The dragon once again scooped them up, and asked again.

"?????!" it questioned again. It then realized that they didn't understand Chinese, so it set them down.

It transformed into Kali, and then smacked the stone door with blue fire. The door opened. The creature looked sad as it transformed from Kali, to Sao, to Jack, and again.

It pointed towards the door, and Gibbs and Pintel gladly followed its orders. Ragetti, however, stopped in front of the creature. He looked into its sad eyes, and nodded slightly in a bow.

This surprised the beast, and it smiled slightly. It then handed him a compass, but not an ordinary compass.

"Use this to guide you to the power source. I'll be waiting here. Tell no one of this," if finished, as it walked off back towards the main torches, then resumed its search.

Ragetti didn't know what it was talking about, but he decided to obey this creature, for he felt it was right.

As they came into the funnel cave, Pintel stopped.

"Now I remember! It said if you choose the path to the left, ye shall see death, but if you choose the path to the right, ye shall avoid fright!!!" Pintel looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"Bloody idiot," Gibbs contended. Pintel shrugged innocently, and followed him.

That left Ragetti a few feet behind, to look over his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Jade Dragon: Who possesses the ring?! Who?!

Jade Dragon (cont'd) : It is vital you tell me!!! Who has the ring?!


	14. Kalarow Attack

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti appeared on a beach, when morning broke. Pintel started running around, laughing.

"Light! Light! We're free!!!" He exclaimed. Ragetti smiled, and quickly tucked away the strange compass. Gibbs ran to the shoreline, splashing the salty sea water in his face.

"Thank ye O Lord!!" he said to the sky.

As they ran down the beach, Ragetti felt the compass vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, and it started to glow jade. He started walking with it, and it stung him.

"Ow!" He bellowed. He dropped it in the sand, and a jade path followed down the beach.

"Eh, look at this! Do you see it?" Ragetti asked Pintel. Pintel looked at him as Ragetti pointed to the lit pathway.

"I don't see anything!" Pintel explained.

"But it's right here!" Ragetti paused, and remembered what the Jade Dragon told him. "Uh, never mind! I guess I'm hallucinating since I've been in the dark so long!" he lied.

"Alright!" Pintel replied. "Just splash some water in yer face and you'll be fine."

Ragetti nodded, picked up the compass, and followed the jade lit path.

----------------

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Lee walked to the docks. Barbossa winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked him. Barbossa lifted the side of his shirt, and revealed sever scars, still slightly bloody. Barbossa read Elizabeth's face.

"My punishment for takin advantage of you, E…" Barbossa looked at Jack. Jack's eyes tightened. "…Misses Sparrow." He corrected himself. Elizabeth looked at Jack with uneasy eyes. Jack shrugged, and looked away. Lee decided to change the subject.

"I'm sorry Captain, but my guts tell me to go the other way. If we want to find the ring, I'm sure we can find something to help us back the other way," Lee explained. Jack looked at Lee's certain eyes. He smiled.

"Aye, let's go the other way then. I trust you," Jack agreed. Lee smiled vividly. He and Jack turned around, and started walking back. Elizabeth did also, but slowed down.

Barbossa struggled to turn around, but he started walking, very slowly, behind Jack and Lee. Elizabeth thought this over. She thought of what Lee said, about them kissing, and suddenly, she remembered that night.

A wave of guilt passed over her as she remembered the look in his eyes after they kissed. Then she thought about his scars.

Would he ever get the chance to love again, if this was his punishment for loving once?

She then smiled a forgiving smile at him, and he slightly smiled back. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, and helped him walk down the beach.

----------------

Kali walked into the blacksmith's shop in her palace, and checked all the swords and daggers. An exhausted man in the corner was picking at something with a very small dagger. Kali watched closely, but something distracted her gaze.

"My lady, one of my men has reported that someone has disturbed the Jade Dragon. It was Sparrow's crew," Sao informed.

"That comes as no surprise. They found the carving, and eventually found its Lair." Kali grinned. "And they died by the beast." Sao's face darkened.

"Actually, my Lady, they were spotted along Malawi Beach. They escaped." Kali stared into Sao's eyes, and saw no deception. But then, Kali face brightened.

"Isn't Jack at Malawi Beach? Remember, I sent my warriors down there, and they all died?"

"Actually, that's the only man who survived." Sao pointed to the man in the corner, still picking at something round.

"But still, Jack is down there, now along with his crew." Kali grinned widely. "Now all the easier to dispatch. Send the Kalarows!!!"

----------------

"Jack! Jack!" Gibbs shouted. They ran up to each other, and hugged. Gibbs shook Jack's shoulders in excitement. "It's nice to see your ok, Captain!"

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"Kali's men trapped us in a prison. We found a way out, and discovered the Jade Dragon." Lee's face turned dark.

"Have you seen Kali recently? How about Sao?" Lee asked anxiously. Gibbs looked at Lee, and eyed Jack.

"He's with me, Master Gibbs. He helped us when many men attacked the inn we were staying at. He's apart of me crew now!" Jack explained. Gibbs smiled at Lee.

"Nice to meet ye, lad! I'm Gibbs, the Navigator. These here are Pintel and Ragetti, weapon masters of The Black Pearl….." Gibbs trailed off.

"Any news of her?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack. No." Jack's face wilted in sorrow. Barbossa, too, became somber. Elizabeth walked towards Gibbs.

"Don't worry. We'll find The Pearl." Elizabeth tried to cheer them up.

"You look healthy, Elizabeth. I'm glad," Gibbs said, trying to smile. Elizabeth smiled back. She kissed Jack's cheek, laid her hand on Barbossa's shoulder.

"Now, let's go get a drink!" Elizabeth shouted cheerfully. Everyone's face brightened, except for Lee's. "And by me, the Captain's wife, I here by allow Lee to drink rum with us!" Lee ran up, and hugged Elizabeth. She smiled, and Jack pulled Lee from her.

"She's still my wife you know," He said playfully.

They started walking down the beach, when the morning sky darkened. Thousands of screeches echoed in the sky.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked. Lee became wide eyed.

"Those are Kalarows…." he whispered. He took off down the beach, as rain started to pore down. "We must find shelter! Quick!" he shouted.

They followed him closely, and they came upon a cave. Elizabeth stopped at the entrance of the cave to make sure everyone got in before they closed it up. Everyone got in, except Barbossa.

He was struggling across the beach, until he fell in the sand. The Kalarows came closer. Elizabeth would not let him die.

As she ran out into the rain, Lee called after her.

"Elizabeth! Stop! These creatures are flesh eaters! They are invincible in groups that size! Please, come back!!!" He cried out.

Elizabeth came up to Barbossa, and grabbed his arms.

"Come on! We've got to get inside! Get up Hector!" she shouted.

"It's is too late for me! Go, and save yourself!" He tried to convince her. But she wouldn't leave. He looked up at the approaching Kalarows. His eyes flashed a second of red, and he got up.

"Let's move!" He shouted against the wind. They found themselves almost to the cave, when they tripped. Elizabeth shouted in horror as Kalarows swooped in. But, something killed all the Kalarows in front of them in one swoop.

Bright shining, gold eagles, as big as elephants, tore through the cloud of Kalarows. Soon, it was all over. Elizabeth couldn't help but get the feeling that these creatures, too, were from the Twilight Realm.

As they flew away, they dove into the ground and disappeared, just as the wolves did. Elizabeth's memory flashed in her mind, and she remembered the event that took place when she was in wolf form. These creatures _were_ from the Twilight Realm.

The rain ceased somewhat, and Jack came running out of the cave.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, smiling. Jack looked at the blood in the sand. He glanced at Barbossa's shirt, now soaked with blood. Jack whistled for Pintel and Ragetti.

"Barbossa, your wounds have opened up," Jack explained, wrapping a cloth around his scars. "We need to take you to a hospital."

Pintel and Ragetti pulled Barbossa up, Barbossa's arms wrapped around their shoulders.

"Where are we going to find a hospital, Capt'n?" Gibbs questioned.

Lee smiled. "I think I know a place."


	15. Questions in the Hospital

"This is a small hospital," Jack commented.

"Well, it isn't really a hospital. This woman is just an old friend of the family's. I owe her a lot," Lee explained. Jack looked at him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got into a lot of fights when I was younger. Bruises, blood, broken bones, stuff like that, and she healed me. Ya know, she's a magical healer," Lee said. Jack nodded.

"He will…be fine. Some ...stitches are in…and he will wake up from medicine soon…" the woman struggled with her English. Jack nodded again.

"Good. When he wakes, I need to speak with him," Jack said, starting to go into Barbossa's room.

"Wait Capt'n!!! Can't we go out for drink?" Pintel asked. Jack looked at him, Ragetti, and Gibbs. He put his finger on his chin.

"No. Last time we left you mates alone, you were captured by Kali Tahn. I don't want us splitting up, it's too dangerous," he ordered, then stepped into Barbossa's room, and shut the door behind him.

"Ah well. I guess we'll 'ave to wait," Ragetti said yawning, as he laid on the floor. Pintel laid down too, and they both were soon asleep. Gibbs walked over to Elizabeth, who was sitting by the fire, watching the flames.

"Good night, Elizabeth. Pleasant dreams," Gibbs smiled. Elizabeth smiled back.

"You too Gibbs." Gibbs finally laid down to sleep. Lee came up to Elizabeth, and sat down next to her.

"Fire is beautiful," Lee started. Elizabeth looked at him, and smiled. "It reminds me of home." Elizabeth's smile faded.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry about your house," Elizabeth mentioned. Lee smiled.

"No, it's not that. The dim light. How I miss it so," Lee commented. Elizabeth seemed slightly confused as she looked into his piercing, yet calm eyes. Lee looked into her chocolate eyes, and thought of Jack.

"Did you fall in love with Jack when you were my age, and he was my age?" Lee asked.

"Oh, no. I didn't know him when he was an adolescent. Although, that would've been interesting. I fell in love with that pirate about five years ago. It was when we saved him from the Locker, when my heart decided."

"Can you tell me about what has happened since you first met him?" Lee questioned. Elizabeth looked at him, and smiled.

"Sure, I'll start from the beginning."

----------------

Barbossa awoke to Jack, just sitting and watching him. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for him.

"Better stay put if you want those stitches to settle," Jack suggested. Barbossa smirked.

"And what pleaser do I have for you to be in my presence, hmm?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh. If ye want me to be Captain because you can't handle it, I'd be obliged to accept."

"This is a serious matter," Jack retorted. Barbossa looked into his eyes, and decided to stop his fun.

"So, go ahead. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to explain why you are…falling for Elizabeth." Barbossa's smirk disappeared.

"I'm not in liberty to discuss this matter," Barbossa avoided his question.

"Whether you like it or not, I can see how you feel through your expressions. For example, what if I brought Elizabeth in here, and kissed her passionately in front of you. How would ye feel?" Barbossa's eyes filled with sorrow, and his face became unreadable. Jack smiled.

"You see. I can see it in your eyes. Just stay away from her, or I'll have to give you some more scars, savvy?" Jack got up, and started to open the door.

"Wait Jack. Please, sit back down," Barbossa pleaded. "I'll…I'll tell you." Jack sat back down.

"Now that's more like it."

----------------

"I had read books and stories about Captain Sparrow, and I always wanted to meet him. One day, he sailed, or should I say sank, to Port Royal. Sometime later, I was kidnapped by Barbossa and his cursed crew. A couple of days after that, Jack, Will, and I fought with the Navy in order to get rid of the cursed crew. We won, Barbossa died, and we left for Port Royal. Poor Jack was sentenced to be hung. Will saved him, and Jack went off with his crew, and I found out that Will loved me.

"A year passed, and Will and I were going to get married. But Jack had a blood debt to pay for Davy Jones, and we got caught up in his adventure. We found the heart, but Norrington took it, and joined up with the East India Trading Company. Since Jack had a debt to pay, the Kraken was after him. I wanted to save the crew, so I…..I kissed him until I chained him up so we could escape, and the Kraken would not keep following us. We got away, to Tia Dalma's hut, while Jack was killed, and the Kraken took down the Pearl. I was upset, but we decided to get him from the Locker. The, we found out that Tia had risen Barbossa from the dead.

"We got down in the Locker, saved Jack, and left Barbossa down there. Somehow, Lord Beckett and Norrington followed us down there. Barbossa then stole one of their ships, leaving them down there.

"A few years passed, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to go look for Jack. Will became overwhelmed by Davy Jones' heart. Luckily, I stabbed it, and sent Davy Jones to his own Locker. When we got back to Port Royal, Will was ready to marry. I was not, however. Jack was about to leave on my wedding day, but I caught him on one of the docks. He said he couldn't see me get married, and then told me that he loved me. I finally realized that he is the man I loved, and Will was okay with that.

"About a year after that, Jack came in touch with his brother, John. I got cursed by touching bloody bones, but Jack saved me, somehow. We chased John around to help save Will's and Jack's father. We saved them, but Jones somehow got us down in the Locker. We met up with Ivy Hawk, Jack's former lover, and followed her around. She led us strait to Jones and John. Soon, Jones, John, and Ivy were sent to Hell by Will, who now had Davy's heart. Sadly, Jack had to battle him, and Bill, Will's father, thought it was wrong for his son to go on like this. Then, he shot him. We got out of the Locker, but Grant, Jack's father, and Bill willingly stayed behind. We left, and headed for Tortuga. We had a run in with Sao Feng, and he took us to a jail. That's when we met up with Barbossa. We escaped from the jail, and sailed to Singapore.

"We came here, and met with Kali in a club. We escaped from one of her dragons, and then, we met up with you, in the inn. And, well, you know the rest. And that's what happened from when I first met Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth concluded.

Lee sat there, a wide smile across his face. He yawned, and leaned in on Elizabeth.

"Good night, Misses Sparrow," he said as he drifted to sleep.

"Good night Lee," she kissed his forehead, and laid him down on the floor. "Sogni piacevoli."

Elizabeth started walking around her sleeping crew mates, and came up to Barbossa's room door. Before she opened it, she heard Barbossa talking to Jack.

He said, "I'm sorry Jack. But it's true. I love Elizabeth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Elizabeth: Pleasant dreams


	16. The Reign of Power

**  
**

"All of my men that have gone down to the Jade Dragon have gotten killed. We don't know why the beast is acting like this," Sao explained to Kali. Kali paced around, thinking of reasons. One popped into her mind like a jolt of lightning.

"The ring controls the dragon, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Sao replied.

"And, Jack has the ring, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, Jack must be doing something to the ring. If the ring is damaged in some way, the Jade Dragon feels pain," Kali stated.

"Well, what could be doing? The man is greedy. Do you think that he might be trying to carve out the emerald gem?" Sao questioned. Kali's eyes became sharp. She looked over at the man in the corner, still picking away at something. Kali briskly came over to him, and stuck out her hand. The man hesitated, but then placed the item in her hand. She looked at it, and a malevolent grin spread across her face. There, in her hand, was the jade ring. Her eyes glowed jade, and she shot the glow into the man's eyes. The man walked over to Sao, and smiled.

"I now have complete power," said the man. Sao became wide eyed, and smiled.

"Congratulations, my Lady. Let's take over Asia now," he suggested. The man dropped dead, and Kali came over to Sao.

"Asia? Why not the whole world?" Kali laughed malevolently. "Sao, please take cover. I'm about to cover the world in my power, which means brainwash," she happily ordered.

"I am thankful, my Lady. But, why not brainwash me too?" he questioned. She smiled gently at him, and made an impenetrable force field around him.

"Because, I want you to reign with me," she answered. Sao slightly bowed in thanks, and she sat on the floor, and began her spell.

Wind peeled the walls apart, and Kali's eyes glowed jade. Then, the glow seized her body. As her body glowed, she fell on her knees, and shook. She shouted with tremendous volume, and a jade energy shield started to grow. In a matter of hours, the whole world would become hers.

----------------

When everyone came out of the hospital, everyone was smiling. Elizabeth, knowing how Barbossa felt, was not angry. She knew that he would find someone who cared for him, someday. She talked with Jack, and convinced him not to hurt Barbossa anymore. Lee, now well informed with Elizabeth's past with his Captain, felt even more proud of his Captain. He admired Jack's courage. Barbossa, now healed, was feeling lively.

"Let's all go to a bar!" He proposed. Everyone cheered in excitement, but Lee looked down.

"Don't worry, Lee," Elizabeth said, raising his head, "you can have some rum, too." Pintel and Ragetti cheered, and placed Lee on their shoulders.

"Once you taste rum, you'll never be the same!" Ragetti shouted.

"You'll feel like a man!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Aye, you'll be a drunken man," Gibbs pointed out.

"What other kind of man is there?" Jack asked. They all laughed and cheered, and Elizabeth chuckled. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The others carried on down the street. A terrible feeling passed over Elizabeth.

"Wait! Jack, Barbossa, wait!" she called out. They turned around, and headed back towards her.

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked.

"Shhh…." she told them. They became deadly silent, trying to hear what she was hearing. She glanced at the sky, and saw a shield of jade, growing bigger by the second. "Look! Up there!" she pointed. Jack looked up, and his eyes filled with terror.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack shouted. He paced back and forth. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!!!!" he repeated.

"What is it Jack?" Lee questioned.

"She got the ring. Kali has the jade ring!!!" he announced. Everyone froze, except for Ragetti. He took out his compass, and saw the path leading towards the shield of jade.

"So that's what it was leading me to. The Jade Dragon wants the ring…." he whispered to himself.

"How are we going to escape?" Gibbs asked.

"We're not," Elizabeth stated. Everyone looked at her. "Everyone, get close to me," she ordered. No one but Jack moved. "Now!" she shouted. Everyone gathered close, and waited. Elizabeth looked at Barbossa.

"I'm going to try to contact my mother. Maybe she can help," she explained. Barbossa looked into her determined eyes. He nodded.

"I have faith in you. Go ahead and try."

Elizabeth bowed her head, and the ground started to tremble from the shield spreading out towards them. She dug her fingers into the dirt, and spoke softly, but briskly:

_La mia cara madre, ora sentalo;_

_Per sono nella difficoltà, così ora sentalo. _

_Ora guidilo, ora guidilo_

_ alla mia resistenza interna. _

_Per so che ho l'alimentazione di penombra,_

_così ora guidilo a me. _

_Lasci il lupo interno essere libero,_

_dal regno crepuscolare._

_Dico, ora sentalo, ora sentalo, _

_come denomino al thee!!_

Her eyes started to glow cyan, and her body shook. The others watched in amazement as a protective shield wrapped around them. The gold shield held place as the jade shield passed over them.

When Elizabeth saw she was in wolf form, she looked at all of their faces. They seemed, understanding, like they knew she had the power all along. She howled to the sky, and then, she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Elizabeth calling for help:

My dear mother, hear me now;  
For I am in trouble, so hear me now.  
Guide me now, guide me now  
to my inner strength.  
For I know I have the power of Twilight,  
so guide it to me now.  
Let the inner wolf be free,  
from the Twilight Realm.  
I say, hear me now, hear me now,  
as I call to thee!!


	17. Dark Days

Only 2 chapters left after this one!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, the crew found themselves huddled on the ground, around the unconscious Elizabeth, now in human form. Jack looked at the sky, which was now darker than he had ever seen before. Brainwashed citizens marched around the city like soldiers. They all stood up, except for Lee. He still sat by Elizabeth's side, waiting for her to wake.

"Misses Sparrow? Please wake up," he whispered. He not only grew attached to his Captain, but Elizabeth too. He pushed on her shoulder, and her eyes shot open. She breathed heavily, like she'd been underwater for too long. She sat up, and looked around.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" she wondered.

"Yes, everyone is okay. But, the world is not," he paused, and she looked around. Buildings towered over her.

Some made of glass, some made of mixed metals, and some made of think, glassy black marble. Every citizen was dressed in green, traditional Chinese clothing. She shivered at the sight of overgrown Kalarows, keeping watch around the city. But something seemed strange.

She heard waves, but saw none. She ran to the shore, the others close behind her. A giant metal wall surrounded the abandoned beach. Small vents let some sea water in, but nothing more.

Elizabeth ran to the water, and splashed some in her face. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She loved the sea, and being separated from it was torture to her. She felt warm, welcoming arms around her, and she bowed her head.

Jack held her close, and he was empathetic towards her.

"I know how you feel, Elizabeth. I am also feeling torn inside from being separated from the sea. But nothing scars me more than seeing you hurt, or crying. Come here," he spoke softly, as he tucked her face into his chest. He held her there, not wanting to let go of her. She lifted her head, and looked into his russet eyes.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. Don't ever leave me," she whispered.

"Never."

They kissed sympathetically, and hugged each other tight.

"I apologize for interrupting, but we best be getting dressed into the right clothes, or we might be spotted," Lee quietly suggested. Jack smiled undersized, and walked with Elizabeth towards the others.

"Lee's right. We must blend in, or we'll be discovered. We must act like brainwashed citizens, if we want to get into Kali's palace, and take her down," Jack charted.

---------------------------

They came out of a storage room, clothed in the same clothing of the brainwashed. Jack shyly smiled as Elizabeth came out in her short woman's clothing.

"You look beautiful," he commented. Elizabeth smiled back.

They marched down the street, and saw a man serving gray gruel for another man for lunch. Jack's stomach twisted.

They kept marching down the street, and saw the look on the people's faces when they saw Lee.

"They must see the resemblance of you and Kali. You better behind me, and next to Gibbs," Jack advised.

They soon sat down at an ugly table, but never touched their gruel. Pintel just stirred it around for something to do.

"What shall we do in these dark days? How will we get into Kali's palace?" Barbossa asked openly. No one answered. But something caught their attention.

Commanders marched down the pavement, and citizens saluted when they walked pass them. They started coming towards their table.

"Uh oh. We better get a move on," Gibbs advised.

"I agree to that. Let's go," Jack answered, grabbing and holding on to Elizabeth's hand. They slowed marched past the commanders, and sighed in relief. They turned the corner, and came face to face with Sao Feng. They all stood at attention, acting like they were brainwashed.

"Aren't you Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"Kali wants to see you. Come with me," Sao ordered. Jack looked at Elizabeth, and slowly let go of her grip. He followed Sao down some streets, and came to a gigantic palace.

Jack took a deep breath, and entered the jade marble palace.


	18. Inside and Outside the Palace

Jack sat down in a chair, his heart thumping nervously in his chest. Sao Feng closed the door, leaving him, Jack, and Kali all alone in the small room.

"What service may I do you, my Lady?" Jack asked, slightly bowing his head in recognition. Kali smiled, obviously falling for Jack's false brainwash.

"You will become one of my attendants. You will keep track of sales, laws, profit, and news of outside this city," Kali smiled, and tested Jack, "savvy?" she mockingly questioned.

"Whatever you say, my Lady," Jack replied. Kali had almost fallen for his fake loyalty. She had one last test. She nodded at Sao, and he brought a bottle of rum to her. She waved it around, right in front of Jack, and he almost couldn't stand it. But he had to be strong, for Elizabeth's sake.

"Look at this bottle full of rum. Oh, how I love rum. I can almost taste it." She waved the bottle to the right, right past Jack's face. "Are you fond of rum, Mister Sparrow?" she asked, taking a sip. Jack had to be brave, and he decided.

"No, my Lady. I despise that drink, or any alcohol for that matter. I'd never even touch that vile drink," Jack assured her. He sounded so convincing, that he started to deem it himself. Kali's face brightened, for she had fallen for Jack's counterfeit adherence.

"I see. Sao! Put him in uniform, and meet me back here. Go!" she ordered.

"Yes, my Lady," he accepted. He grabbed Jack by his shirt, and took him out of the room, down the corridor, and into the changing room.

Once Jack was in a slightly lighter green uniform, symbolizing that he served for the queen, Sao pushed him into a large room.

"Here's where the new recruits wait for their post information, and schedules of the palace. Stay here until we let you out," he standardized. Jack nodded, and Sao slammed the door behind him. Jack turned around, to find himself face to face with Barbossa.

"How did you get in here?" Jack implored.

"They recruited Elizabeth and me as new servants. I'm tellin ya, something's wrong here. She got us all here, and now she's going to get rid of us," Barbossa elucidated.

"Is that what you think? Well, I certainly earned her trust," Jack said, slightly smiling.

"It shouldn't have been that hard, since you were, and probably still are, her sweetheart," Barbossa told him.

"Actually, no. All I had to do was deny I liked rum, and she trusted me just like that," Jack boasted.

"Jack Sparrow? Deny rum?! I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it mate. It tore me heart when I had to call it vile. But, I managed to get through to her. So, what position did Lady Tahn give you?" he questioned.

"I'm training to be a bodyguard," Barbossa explained. Jack chuckled. Barbossa frowned at him.

"I'm being trained to handle samurai swords. I'm going to be one of her lady warriors," sounded Elizabeth in the corner. Jack walked over to her, sat down, and leaned on her.

"Well, I have no doubt that you could fail her. But, I think we can defeat her before you're sent off to another part of the world," Jack gently kissed her neck. She smiled.

"I would rather be here with you, and die trying to defeat Kali, than going off fighting for her, and leaving you behind," she commented. Jack slightly blushed at Elizabeth's loving eyes.

"By the way," Jack started, "where is Lee? I hope Kali didn't recognize him."

"No. He got away, and Ragetti told him where to find the Jade Dragon. He'll be safe there," Elizabeth reassured him. Jack took a quick glance around.

"Where are Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti?"

----------------

"I think I've done it. I finally rule the world!" Kali giggled like a playful child. "Now, I can finally relax," Kali slumped in her throne chair, and smiled widely.

"Congratulations, my Lady. I'm glad you're happy," Sao commented appraisingly.

"Do you want to know why I'm really happy?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Why?"

"Because Jack doesn't remember anything from his pirate life. Meaning, he doesn't remember Elizabeth. This means, he's not married." Sao's face started to darken. "That means, I get to marry him!" she squealed in delight like she was a teenager again. "I fell in love with a pirate, so I'll re-jog his memory, of course leaving out Elizabeth, and his friends still in this city. Oh, what a beautiful dress I get to wear!" she stood up, grinning extensively, and looked at Sao. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong, Sao?" she questioned. He looked out the broad, open window in sorrow.

"Nothing, Kali…..nothing at all." She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me," she gently ordered. They stared into each others eyes, and Kali noticed something that had been there all along. She held his face in her hands.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Sao. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me, my Lady. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I admire your humbleness. But, do not grieve any longer. I am now yours." Sao pressed his lips to hers. They stopped when the palace shook.

"What's going on?!" Kali asked. Her eyes glowed, and she looked through the palace. All the way on the other side of the palace, some men were setting up explosives.

It was Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti.


	19. Death,Destruction, Victory, and a Portal

Last chapter:D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hehehe! This will certainly distract them!" Pintel laughed. He lit the explosives, and ran back towards Gibbs and Ragetti behind a steel building. Another boom sounded, and they all smiled.

"You there! Come out from there!" they heard a lady command. Gibbs shrugged at them in defeat, and raised his hands in the air in surrender. Ragetti and Pintel did the same, and they faced Kali.

"We was just havin a bit of fun," Pintel explained, but Kali saw right through him.

"Aren't you men part of Jack Sparrow's crew?" she tested.

"Aye," Pintel replied, and Gibbs smacked his own head. Pintel blew their cover. Kali's eyes became furious.

"How did you get past my shield of power that shadowed the earth?!" she inquired angrily. They didn't answer. "What kind of power do you possess?!" They stayed silent. Kali thought to herself. "Or, what Jack has….." she whispered. "That means…." she trailed off, and ran with lightning speed into the palace.

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti smiled at each other, and ran down to Malawi Beach.

Kali ran down some corridors, and ran for the recruiting room. She peeked into the now empty room.

----------------

"Mates! You made it down here!" Lee exclaimed as he saw Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti coming down the enclosed beach. "Did you get the ring?" he questioned.

"Not yet, but we will," Jack comforted him. Lee nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Gibbs asked.

"We hide out until Kali comes and searches for us. We'll sneak into her palace, and let the Jade Dragon loose. When Kali tries to stop it, it'll knock the ring from her hand, and Lee will sneak in and grab it. Then, we can defeat her."

"Good plan, Capt'n," Gibbs complimented. Jack smiled.

"Not really," a voice sounded from behind. They all turned around to Kali, smiling with Sao, and at least a thousand warriors a dozen meters behind them.

She turned around, and faced her army. "Today shall be a day, we shan't forget! Their blood shall stain this beach forever, and in the process, rid my world of resistance! Who's ready for battle!?!" she shouted.

The warriors cried their battle cries, and clanked their weapons together, waiting for Kali's signal. Kali floated on top of a rock, along with Sao.

"Charge!" she ordered. Thousands of footsteps echoed against the tall wall, blocking the sea.

"Bugger…." Jack whispered. Lee grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around.

"We've got to get to a safe distance, and then we can fight!" Lee explained.

"But we can't face them! There's too many. We'll die!" Jack replied anxiously. Lee outstretched his hand.

"Then we perish together. For piracy. For Freedom." Jack looked into his eyes and smiled. He shook Lee's hand, and pulled out his sword. Lee did as well.

"For the Sea!" Gibbs shouted, pulling out his sword. All the others pulled their swords.

"For rum with all our friends!" Ragetti and Pintel exclaimed simultaneously.

"For integrity!" Barbossa shouted. Elizabeth lifted her samurai sword to the sky.

"For the Black Pearl!" she shouted. Jack smiled.

"For Freedom!!!" Jack exclaimed, and he ran towards the in coming warriors.

They slashed this way and that, and they defeated the first wave of enemies.

Lee looked around. He saw Jack get slashed in the arm, and became enraged. He ran towards Jack, and killed the man who hurt his captain.

Suddenly, the ground shook. The warriors stopped, and everyone watched the ground.

The beach started to split, and thousands of gray wolves sprang from below. Some larger wolves dragged Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti away, behind the mass of wolves. Barbossa and Elizabeth stared in astonishment.

"Only one person could've summoned this many warrior wolves," Barbossa looked at Elizabeth. "The black wolf." Elizabeth smiled openly.

'Could my mother have asked the black wolf to help? Or is he among us?' Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand as they watched the warrior wolves hunt down the men. One by one, the men fell. Some warrior wolves were lost, but they died with honor.

Kali became enraged. She stomped the ground with great force, and the wolves went back to the Twilight Realm. She forced Jack to come towards her. She scowled at him, and slung him across the beach.

"How did this happen?! What kind of power do you possess?!" she retorted.

"I didn't do that. I have no power like that. Sorry to disappoint you, my Lady," he smirked. She just about killed Jack, but someone stopped her.

"Leave him alone Kali. This is not his battle. It's ours." Lee pulled out a crimson ribbon, and tied it around his head. He took out his samurai sword, and walked towards her. Kali was speechless. "Nice to see you again, sister. Or should I say, murderer!" He shouted. Kali frowned.

"How are you still alive!?" she snapped.

"Oh, I was out in the town the night you burnt down our house. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was you, sister." Kali took out her samurai sword, and tied her jade ribbon around her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing, little brother. You might just die. Lovely, isn't it?" She lunged at him, and he parried her attack. They fought until Lee smacked the tilt of his sword into her hand, and she bent over in pain. Lee struggled with her until he managed to slip the ring off.

"Ragetti! Here!" Lee threw the ring aside into the sand. When Ragetti picked it up, Sao leaped for him, but Pintel blocked him. In a blink of an eye, Sao pulled out a small dagger, and stabbed Pintel in the stomach.

"No!!!" Ragetti shouted, running over to Pintel, lying in the sand. Gibbs quickly stabbed Sao through with his cutlass, and Sao fell, dead. Kali became furious at Lee, and started firing blue fire at him. Lee blocked the attack with waves of crimson fire. Kali stared in shock.

"Surprised, are you sister?! You're not the only one in the family that had powers!!" Lee shouted, and blocked another ball of blue fire.

"Pintel! No…." Ragetti wept over Pintel, who was struggling to breathe.

"Now, now. cough cough Look at me Ragetti!" Ragetti looked him dead in the eye. "Go to the Jade Dragon! Give him the ring, and he can destroy it, and Kali's empire with it! Go now!" Ragetti nodded sadly, and started to get up. "Ragetti. It was nice to have pirated with ye. Promise me you'll come and get me out of the Locker, someday?"

"I swear on me heart," Ragetti started, sucking in tears, "I will rescue you from the new Locker. I swears!" Pintel smiled, and then coughed up some blood.

"I'll see ya around, Ragetti. Now, go." And with that, Ragetti ran off to the Jade Dragon.

Jack ordered a circle around Kali and Lee's battle. They dodged any misaimed fire, and held their battle together by not letting Kali retreat. Lee got a hit on Kali shoulder, and he smiled, wiping away some blood from his forehead.

"You can't win. You know that, right Lee?! I will win!" Kali tried to intimidate him. Lee shook his head as he felt the ground shake.

"Not now, not ever," Lee smiled. Kali became wide eyed as she saw the Jade dragon, towering over Lee. The dragon held up the ring, and she stared in terror. As the dragon crushed the ring in its grasp, Kali screamed in horror. The crew backed up away as Kali turned into jade glass, and shattered. Violent winds started making Kali's world crumble.

"You must get out of here! Go somewhere safe, until the world turns back to the way it was. Please, go now. You have my many thanks," the Jade Dragon bellowed in its deep voice. It flew away, and many holes surfaced in Kali's world.

"Where are we going to go?" Jack shouted over the wind to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her hand, tightly closed her eyes, and whispered, "Prendalo."

A wide portal formed underneath them, and they all fell into it. The opening at the mouth of the portal closed, and they never saw Kali's world again.

For the next few minutes, everyone drifted to sleep. Elizabeth was the last one awake. She looked around inside the portal, floating down and down to the unknown.

Elizabeth's eyes became heavy, and she was on the bridge of unconsciousness. Just when sleep took over, she heard a soft, welcoming voice.

"Welcome to the Twilight Realm."

El Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Elizabeth: Take me

**NOW GO READ AOJS: THE TWILIGHT REALM!!!**


End file.
